A Puppet Masters Whims
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: Both captured on a mission to take out a rogue shinobi, Hiroshi Sakuna, two unlikely people find comfort and truth in the face of horror.
1. Authors note

This is a warning before my actual intro warning. It's also kind of an authors note thing.

I know I said that I would have a poll on my page about this; but I'm going to do it in chapters. I don't know how long it'll take me to get this all out, but it won't take as long as my story Watch, which is set one year or so after this story.

This story is rated M for a serious reason. It's rated for language definitely…lots of murder, mass violence, bloodshed, and forced rape. If you don't understand the forced rape thing, you'll understand once chapter 12 is written.

I have the first 20 chapters completely planned out as this "warning" is posted. And I'm working on laying out the rest of it as well. Some of the chapters are longer than others, and some are extremely short. It just depends on the break up of how it all goes.

Please be patient with this, cause I'm trying out actually writing some of the graphic stuff and I'm not exactly used to it. Just let me know what you think and we'll go from there.

DDM


	2. IntroWarning

_The night holds many secrets. Many deep, dark secrets that would make the faint at heart tremble to their knees. The dark holds many types of people. Refugees, rogues, missing Nins, and the darkest and most twisted of men._

_This is not a recollection tale for those who would weep at tears, or stumble in the face of danger. The words that flow across these pages are dark and sinister, fearsome and cruel._

_This is a tale of darker missions, yet it is also a tale of hope and friendship, truth and trust. Up through the ashes, the mighty phoenix rises; as up through the shadow of dark despair, hope and triumph reveals itself to the world._

_This is not a tale where love conquers all. There is in fact no romance in this recollection at all. Though through the bonds of trust and friendship, kinship may be found in the end. To the readers of this dark tale, I offer you this. You have a chance to turn back, back before you realize the cruel truths of this world. The hard facts that there are in fact things like this that happens in our lives._

_You have been warned dearest readers._


	3. Escape

Alarms rang out through the compound, alerting its occupants of an escape. One lone, silent ninja raced through the night as he made his escape. A tracking team was sent out, but he highly doubted they could catch him with the lead he already had.

His shoulder length silver hair flowed behind him as he ran. Bright blue eyes flicked back and forth on the path in front of him. His dark and twisted mind chuckled at the thought of his easy escape. He needed to continue his work. They were all fools. No one understood his greatness. Thoughts like these flitted through his mind as he continued to run.

Suddenly a kunai flew past his face by a few inches. As he turned his head to look behind him, it exploded. Flung off his balance, he fell to the ground. The tracker team had managed to catch up.

"Hiroshi Sakuna," one tracker ANBU said. "Give up now or suffer death."

"I should say the same for you," Hiroshi's low voice said in a whisper. HE swiftly pulled out ten shuriken and flung them at his opponents, his signature jutsu already in place. The trackers, realizing they were caught, were powerless to stop the blades from ripping through their throats. Hiroshi laughed as they fell to their deaths.

"Now…On to the land of fire…" he said quietly before running off into the trees.

Five minutes later, a single shinobi crept out of the leaves. Checking his teammates, he found them all to be dead. He loaded up on their extra food and soldier pills and some extra paper bombs and weapons.

The young man looked up into the night sky and heaved a heavy sigh. He knew where he had to go now, and that he need to get there as soon as possible.

He had to get to Kahona.


	4. Akatsuki

Itachi froze as his ring glowed softly and gave off a light warmth. Pein was contacting him. HE looked over at Kisame who shrugged his shoulders in response. Itachi closed his eyes and activated the jutsu, projecting himself in front of their leader.

"Itachi, I want you to go out on a mission alone," he said. Itachi raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's an assassination and I only need one of you to go. Kisame can take care of continuing your other mission. You are to take out the shinobi Hiroshi Sakuna," Pein said as he opened up the folder in front of him and turned it toward Itachi.

"Why are we killing him?" Itachi asked as he memorized the face and the details on the page.

"We may be an organization bent on taking over the world, but we do have standards and morals. This guy almost makes up look good," Pein stated as he watched Itachi's eyes widen by a fraction of an inch. He must have gotten to why he was jailed in the first place. "Now you see."

Itachi nodded in understanding. "Where was he last seen heading towards?"

"Fire country. You've however long you need to find him, though if we have no contact after three months, I'll send Kisame after you," Pein told him.

"Understood. Anything else?" Itachi asked. Pein shook his head and Itachi returned to his body. When he stood up, Kisame gave him a questioning look.

"I'm off on a solo mission. You're to keep this one up. If you don't hear from me in three months, come looking."

"Gotcha. See you in three months then," Kisame said.

Itachi nodded and grabbed his pack and left. He silently made his way toward fire country, Hiroshi, and home…..


	5. Kahona

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out. She soon came running in, a stack of papers held in her hands.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" she asked. Tsunade sat at her desk staring at a scroll in front of her with her chin resting on her hands.

"I need help deciding who to send on this mission. I'm thinking of just sending Sakura, since she's been bugging me for a solo mission. What do you think?" she said before tossing Shizune the scroll. She read through it and tossed it back.

"Sounds good my lady. Shall I have Neji go get her?" Shizune asked. Tsunade nodded yes and waived her off to go get him.

'_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?'_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"Thanks for coming here with me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. Sakura grinned at her old teammate as he ordered ramen for the two of them.

"It's no problem Naruto. I know you always come here with Hinata every week. Sorry she's not here," she said.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you were nice and said yes. It's always better to come here with someone rather than come alone," Naruto commented.

"Sakura-chan," Neji suddenly said as he stepped in. "Lady Tsunade asked me to come get you as soon as possible. She wants you for a solo mission," he said. Neji smirked as he watched her face light up at his words.

"Thanks Neji! Just let me finish this bowl. Why don't you grab one too?" she said. He smiled and sat down as Ayame served his a smaller bowl of his usual ramen. Once they were done, Sakura gave Naruto a quick hug and she and Neji took off towards the Hokage tower.

"You know what it's about?" she asked.

"No clue. Try to be careful though, will you?" he said calmly. Sakura chuckled.

"You know me, I'm always careful. You worry too much," she told him. Sakura was the one that helped Neji when Tenten dumped him for Lee. Sakura never dated Neji, but they were always close after that.

"Yeah, I do know you. Just be careful," he said one more time before she went into Tsunade's office. As she stepped in, Tsunade tossed her a scroll.

"There's the mission specs. You have three months to get it done. Have fun and don't fail," Tsunade grinned.

"Thanks Tsunade," Sakura said softly.

"No problem Sakura. Now get going. And maybe take a mini vacation if you finish early, ok?" she said as Sakura walked out.

Sakura rushed home and packed her bags. She left a note for Kakashi, her guardian, on the fridge telling him of her mission. Once packed she closed and locked her door behind her and made her way to the gates.

"So what's up Sakura?" Naruto asked when she reached them.

"I've got to go kick the crap out of some idiot then I'll be back after a short break," she said. "Tell everyone I'll be back after a couple of months for me, ok?" she asked as she gave him a hug.

"No problem Sakura-chan!" he told her as she started toward the gate.

"Good luck, Sakura!" he yelled as she ran towards her destination.


	6. Hiroshi

Hiroshi knew he had to be more careful this time. He sent word to some of the others that worked with him the first time. Within days, most of his old crew was back. They had all the equipment they needed.

"Set out. Find a couple of new people. Our numbers aren't big enough yet. In the meantime, I'll find us a good base," Hiroshi told them.

He found a small secluded base that had obviously been abandoned. It was perfect. Cells for holding captives, and a good place to continue his films. Two days later, his men returned with ten more. Their numbers were now an even thirty. Good enough, he supposed.

"We travel in groups of six. Find a couple of people and report back in a week. We will be ready to begin then," he told them.

Shinobi were best, and he knew it. Their bodies were perfect for it. The problem with getting shinobi was that they fought against getting captured…but no matter. He would handle everything….


	7. Itachi

Itachi sped through fire country thinking on the mission ahead of him. Pein had a point. The Akatsuki may be cruel and evil, but they did have some morals. The kind of things Hiroshi did was unforgivable.

The only reason that it took so long for them to catch him was that apparently Hiroshi would wipe his victims' memories away after they were done with them.

Disgusting, Itachi thought. Almost as disgusting as the life he leads now. He should be back in Kahona, top ninja in his ranks, not Akatsuki scum. The Akatsuki knew of his hatred of his family, and used it to force his joining.

Oh well, he thought. It doesn't matter now. All that mattered at the moment was killing Hiroshi Sakuna and getting back to his plans to take down the Akatsuki……..


	8. Sakura

Sakura stopped on a larger branch and took her mission scroll out. She was supposed to capture the shinobi, or kill him if capture proves too difficult.

"There are way too many breaks in this story," she mumbled to herself. The scroll didn't say anything about why she was after him, or why he had been jailed in the first place. It was all too suspicious to her in the first place.

Sakura rolled the scroll back up and placed it in her pack. Once everything was secured she once again took off towards where the scroll specified.

This could take a while…………….


	9. Sighted

"Sir! Akatsuki member heading our way at this very moment!" one scout reported.

"Male or the female?" Hiroshi asked with a small smirk.

"Male. We think it might be the Uchiha, sir," he said.

"Good….the six of us here shall go and….greet him," Hiroshi said with a dark chuckle. The men around him gathered up supplies and weapons.

"Where was he last seen?" Hiroshi asked. The scout pointed in the direction he had come from. Hiroshi nodded and they took off running. Soon they would have their first person………….

* * *

**_Otay.....I've finally updated!!!! I'm still having issues with Watch, but i'm working on that. I think I'm going to wait till I finish writing it before posting, at least after chapter 7. I'll post that one, and then put it on hold till I can finish writing it. But dont worry, this one is coming along much faster than Watch, since I made an outline for it before writing. I'll post more chapters after I get some reviews. I promise, now that I'm finally ungrounded as well!!!_**

**_DDM_**


	10. Captured

He stopped in place as he heard a branch snap somewhere ahead of him. Someone was in the area. He silently activated his sharingan and waited for them to make their move.

"Itachi Uchiha. You're going to come with us," a voice called out to him. A figure soon appeared before him, though it was difficult to see the figures features in the current light.

"Hn," Itachi said softly. There were five others in the area surrounding him.

"My name is Hiroshi Sakuna. I would like to extend a hand in invitation to you Itachi. Join us," he said. Itachi almost laughed. Here he was, out to kill this asshole, and the man was offering him the chance to change sides.

"I don't think so," Itachi replied icily. "Espicially since I'm here to kill you." Hiroshi's eyes widened slightly.

"No matter. We will have you, whether you like it or not," he said softly. Itachi made to jump away at his hand signal, but realized that he couldn't move. Against his own will, Itachi sank to his knees.

"As I said. We _will_ have you," Hiroshi said as he motioned for his men. "You see, you have no choice in the matter."

With that, one of the men struck the pressure point on the back of his head and knocked him out.

:Take him back to the base. He hall be our star," Hiroshi said. One of his men grabbed Itachi's unconscious body and slung it over his shoulders.

"Wait," Hiroshi said, holding up a hand. "It would seem we have a visitor……."


End file.
